REDESIGN rebuild reclaim-Part 1
by RoseAmador
Summary: This will be a continuation of the character The Raven from *I Am Scared To Say I Love You*. They have been dating now for 22 months, when Seth Rollins suffers a serious injury. As Seth is trying to cope with his injury, The Raven is given news that will change her life and career. How will they deal with these unexpected events?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start off by saying sorry to those of you who are reading my other stories I promise I will be updating them this week. However, ever since Seth Rollins was hurt (who happens to be my fav) this story kinda just popped in my head.**

 **This is a sequel to the story I Am Scared To Say I Love You. O/C Seth falls for The Raven, her full name is Raven Duran and her description:** **Raven Duran is 26 years old, 5'7 and weighed about 145 pounds. She had long, jet, black, hair, her face was oval shaped with full red lips and large hazel eyes. She had flawless, olive skin. She has an hourglass figure, broad shoulders and long legs.**

 **Seth and The Raven have been going out now for 22 months.**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction most of the characters are fictitious, except of course Tyler Black/ Seth Rollins. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.

* * *

 **November 4th, 2015 - Dublin, Ireland**

"Hey Rave something is wrong with your boyfriend.", Naomi said to The Raven, whom had her back to her.

The Raven was the current Divas Champion, she was talking to Becky Lynch and Charlotte about their match tonight. They were currently in Dublin, Ireland. Seth's match with Kane was presently taking place in the arena, it was a No Holds Barred. She turned to Naomi, who was pointing at the monitor. The Raven immediately ended her conversation with Becky and Charlotte and walked closer to the screen. She could see Seth had just finished power bombing Kane into the table and was now trying to pin Kane, he was babying his right leg.

"What happen?", She asked Naomi with concern, never taking her eyes off the monitor. She could see Seth struggling and limping but determined to finish his match with Kane. The panic in The Raven was held at bay because Seth didn't appear to be in too much pain but more confused by the fact his right limb was not cooperating with him.

"I don't know. He was doing a sunset flip on Kane from the top rope and it look like maybe he land on his feet wrong."

Seth continued to struggled through and somehow managed to get a steel chair, he hit Kane in the midsection and then did his new signature move the Pedigree, slamming Kane's skull into the steel chair. It was obvious the move was difficult for Seth because he was trying not to put his weight on his right knee. Seth then pinned Kane for the three count.

The MC for the night announced Seth as the winner, but Seth wasn't getting up nor celebrating his victory in his normal cocky persona. Instead, he rolled into a fetal position on his right side holding on to his knee bring it closer to his chest. The ref was by his side. The Raven had seen enough and ran out of the viewing room toward the arena.

As she neared the gorilla arena, Kane walked throw the curtain from the arena and blocked her before she could make her way to Seth. She tried to walk around him but he put his big meaty hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

The Raven looked up at Kane with anger in her hazel eyes as she tried to knock his hand off her shoulder and get past the big giant. "Kane, he's hurt. I need to go to him. Let me go god damnit!", she yelled, looking at the curtain wondering why Seth had not yet come.

Kane's response was to shake her, making her look up at him again. "He is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Raven. Let him have his dignity and let him come back here on his own terms."

The Raven could not find her voice, she was too choked up with emotions. The only thought that ran through her mind was that Seth was hurt. She knew Kane was right. Seth had a lot of pride and having an hysterical girlfriend run out to him would only embarrass him. Plus, she had to be strong for Seth. Her big watery eyes looking up at Kane, she nodded her head in agreement. He released her and she walked up to the curtain and pulled it back just enough to see how Seth was progressing.

Seth was sitting on the edge of the ring. Evan and Thomas, the trainers, were talking to him and then helped Seth off the ring and backstage. Evan was supporting a majority of Seth's weight.

The Raven could feel Kane behind her. "It's bad, isn't Kane?", The Raven whispered as she watched Seth limp backstage with most of his weight being supported by the trainer, so he wouldn't put too much pressure on his right leg. She needed to know, so she could best figure out how to help Seth but at the same time she didn't want to know. She was scared for Seth and what it meant to his career. A career that define the person he was, a career he had fought and sacrificed so much for.

Kane had been in the business long enough to know when an injury was serious or not and from the difficulty Seth was displaying, he knew Seth had hurt himself badly, even possibly career ending. "Yes.", he replied solemnly.

The Raven felt her heart stop for a moment at Kane's confirmation of her own fears. She then backed away from the entrance as Seth made his way through the curtains.

Seth paused and looked to see The Raven staring at him. She was biting her bottom lip and fidgeting with her hands, which meant she was nerves. Seth was relieved to see her and needed her, wanted her close to him. He reached his left hand out to her and she immediately went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist to help support his weight. His arm going around her shoulders, as they continued to make their way to the trainer's room.

As they walked, The Raven's eyes fell to his injured leg. "Does it hurt?", she asked softly.

"Some but mainly my knee feels weird like it is dislocated or something.", Seth replied with a haggard voice as he looked down at her.

The Raven felt a bit relieved. Maybe the injury wasn't as bad as they thought. They finally made it to the trainer's room. Seth was helped onto an exam table by Evan and Thomas. There were some assistants in the room. Hunter had also made it to the trainer's room and stood off to the side waiting to hear the extent of Seth's injury. The Raven was on the opposite side of the table holding Seth's hand, while the trainers were on the other side and immediately began to exam Seth's leg. Seth hissed and groaned in pain at some of the spots Evan was touching. At the same time the trainer was asking Seth questions.

The trainers were interrupted by a stagehand that walked in and announced, "The Raven, your match is up in 10 minutes. You need to go to the gorilla area." After making his announcement the stagehand quickly exited the room. Seth turned to The Raven. "You should go."

"You're hurt, I don't want to leave you.", The Raven said gently. It was like deja vu except this time it was Seth that was hurt. Something that did not go unnoticed by Seth as he used the same argument, she has used on him 14 months ago. "There is nothing you can do for me, you will only be in the way of the trainers as they help me." Seth smiled and pecked The Raven on the lips. "Go,", he nudged her gently with his arm. "You are part of the main event something we wait our entire careers for."

"Are you using my own words against me?", The Raven tried to sound offend but couldn't hide the smile that graced her lips.

"Of course, that's what boyfriends do.", Seth playfully said back.

It only made The Raven want to cry that Seth was more concerned about her than himself. She also knew this was his defense mechanism, he didn't want to think of his own injury. She cupped his face between her hands and brought their foreheads together with his hands on her waist. "I love you Seth."

It made Seth smile to hear her say those words because14 months ago for her to say those words were near to impossible. "I love you too sweetheart."

The Raven then tenderly kissed Seth on the lips. He returned her kiss with force, his tongue finding its way into her mouth, his arm wrapping around her waist bring her closer to him, his hand threading its way through her hair deepening the kiss, causing her to gently moan. Seth wanted to reassure her that he was fine. He did not want her to be distracted but focused on her match. He did not want her to get hurt.

Everyone in the room stood silent as they stared at the couple who seemed to be in their own world, they could not tear their eyes from the couple's intimate moment. It was obvious to everyone in the room the love they had for each other.

It was Seth, who ended the kiss. "You need to go Raven."

The Raven again briefly lost her ability to speak, she simply nodded her head as she turned to leave. Once at the door, she turned one more time to Seth. "As soon as I am done, I will be right back."

"I'll be here waiting.", Seth reply with a grin. It was what she had said to him 14 months ago.

Again he was using her own words against her, she smiled at him one more time before turning to finally make her way to the gorilla area.

* * *

Seth could see the worried expression on Evan's face, as he touched and looked at Seth's injured knee. Seth wanted to stay positive. He did not want to believe the injury was that serious. He did not feel much pain and the only real problem was he felt his knee was unstable that his leg was going to buckle under him.

"Do you feel any pain when I touch you here?", Evan asked, touching the top of Seth's knee cap.

"No"

Evan turned to Hunter, who was in the corner of the room. Hunter approached he did not like the look on Evan's face.

Seth was getting nervous with the stillness in the room and the silent communication that seemed to be passing from Evan to Hunter. "What is it Evan?", Seth asked anxiously, bring Evan's attention back to the Champion.

"Seth I don't want to jump to conclusions. The best thing would be to get you to the hospital, so we can do proper x-rays and even an MRI. Until we know exactly what we are dealing with there is no point in diagnosing you and giving you wrong information.", Even replied.

Seth did not like his response, he felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He could feel himself starting to panic. What if this was the end of his career? What if he had to vacate his title reign? Seth took a deep breathe to still his troubled thoughts. Until he knew what was wrong there was no point in thinking the worse. Seth shook his head in agreement.

Hunter and Evan helped Seth off the exam table and to the ambulance.

* * *

The Raven's match with Charlotte was finally over. She won the match retaining her title but all that mattered to her was Seth. Once she was done she immediately rushed backstage and went to her locker room, which she shared with Seth. It felt empty and silent without him. She hurried and stripped and took a shower. She did not want to go to Seth all smelly and sweaty.

When she was finally done she immediately packed her things in her duffle bag. She turned and walked over to the open locker where Seth had hung his clothes. The clothes Seth had put to one side, the ones he had intended to wear when he was done with his match. She reached for his t-shirt it black and it had the logo one of his favorite bands. She felt a lump in her throat, as she brought the shirt close to her nose and inhaled his scent, hoping that he will be alright.

She then quickly packed the rest of his belonging in his duffle bag. She turned to grab her bag and title belt, when she noticed Seth's Championship Belt resting at the edge of the bench. Someone must have come to drop it off when she was in the shower. She walked over to it and gently traced over the two diamond crest W's and then Seth's logo on the side. Tears fell freely from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Seth was hurt or he would have it with him. The Raven wiped her tears off her cheeks and berated herself for her weakness. He would be alright, she reassured herself as she grabbed his belt and walked to the trainer's room.

When The Raven finally reached the trainer's room only Evan was there.

"What hospital was Seth sent to?"

"St. James.", Evan replied. Before The Raven could leave Evan called out to her. "Raven wait."

"What is it Evan? Can't this wait? I really want to be with Seth.", The Raven said impatiently.

"No Raven it can't wait."

The Raven was taken aback by his serious tone. "What is it? Did something happened to Seth?" The Raven could feel her heart lurching in her chest and her stomach swirling with apprehension.

"Its not about Seth. Its about you."

The Raven's expression immediately went from one of worry to confusion as her brows furrow together. "What do you mean, me?"

"Raven before we left the States, we did a random drug test on everyone.", Evan said uncomfortably. "Well I only just received the results and everyone passed with flying colors but your results came back with an abnormality."

The Raven was shocked. "Abnormality? Evan I don't do drugs. Something is obviously wrong with your test.", she said heatedly.

"I did not say you did drugs but the test don't lie." Evan could see The Raven was about to argue and held his hand up stopping her. "Come let me show you what was found."

* * *

 **One last note the picture I am using as the cover for this story is called The Champ by Nooneym. You can check out more of their work on Deviant** **Art or on Tumblr, just go to the site and when you search type Nooneym.** **You will really like their work, especially if you are into Ambrollins they have a lot of great pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was hoping to get answers right away, tonight if possible but things were done differently in Ireland. He was being told that he would have to wait until the morning for the doctor to administer the X-rays and the technician for the MRI. The best that could be done at the moment was to see to Seth's comfort. The nurses elevated his injured right leg with pillows and packed his knee with ice to reduce the swelling. He was given some Ibuprofen to help reduce the inflammation in his knee.

Seth had just finished talking to Thomas and Hunter, they both agreed they would be there in the morning when the doctor arrived to exam Seth. He was now alone in his room staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts going back to his match with Kane and the moment his leg made contact with the mat. He could not understand how such a simple move a move he had done a dozen times before could have put him in this situation. When he landed on his feet, it felt like his knee had dislocated or popped out of place, but he could tell from the worried or lack of expressions on Evan, Thomas and Hunter face that it was something more. Plus deep down, Seth knew it was far more serious, the lack of pain was a clear indicator. Every injury he had, none as serious as this, was always accompanied with some degree of pain.

It made Seth worry about his future. What it meant to his championship reign. He did not want to give up his title, his childhood dream. He had worked hard for many years to achieve his goals and he was now realizing them and he did not want it to end like this. Seth could feel himself panicking. His breathing was getting shallow, the palm of his hands were sweating and his heart thumping in his chest. What if he couldn't wrestle anymore. Seth draped one of his arms across his face, covering his eyes, groaning in fear and frustration.

"Seth are you ok? Do you want me to get a nurse?", The Raven asked nervously.

Seth took his arm away from his face and saw it was The Raven, relief washed over him as he sat up and raised his left hand out to her. She immediately went to the left side of his bed. When she was close enough to his bed, Seth wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her stomach and groaned again. The Raven wasn't sure what to make of Seth's behavior maybe he got some bad news. The Raven ran her fingers through his hair and her other hand gently rubbing his back offering comfort. Her softness, her scent, her gentle touch help to calm Seth's nervous. They stayed like that for awhile, it was The Raven that broke the silence. "Did the doctor say something?", The Raven asked fearfully as she looked down at the dark locks on his head.

Seth turned his head so his cheek was resting against her stomach, never breaking his hold on her. "No, I won't know anything until tomorrow.", he replied solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because the doctor that specialize in my kind of injury won't be here till tomorrow to do the X-rays and neither will the technician for the MRI."

"Then what is all this?"

"What if I can't wrestle? What if I have to vacate my title?" The Raven could hear the apprehension and fear in Seth's voice. Like earlier before, The Raven cupped Seth's face in her hands and pulled away so their eyes met. "But you don't know that and there is no point in thinking the worse. Until you know the extend of your injury don't do this to yourself Seth." It crushed The Raven to see the fear and hurt in his chocolate brown eyes, which were normally confident and full of enthusiasm. What crushed her even more was to see the tears that gathered in his eyes and slowly roll down his cheeks. It made The Raven want to cry too, instead she hugged him tightly to her burying his face into her chest and resting her chin on his head. "Its going to be all right Seth. Your young and strong and your in the best shape of your career. Whatever this is I know you can work through it.", The Raven said confidently.

Seth's grip around her body tighten, as he shook his head in agreement. He then looked up at her and she gently wiped the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs. The Raven leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his forehead and then his lips. She pulled back enough so that his brown orbs met her hazel ones. "Your exhausted from all the traveling, the lack of sleep, the endless appearances, plus the show tonight and your injury. You need to rest. You will need your strength for tomorrow."

"Your right." Seth said as he sniffled and wiped his nose on his hospital night gown. He then leaned back and rested his body on the bed. The Raven fluffed his pillows, trying to make him more comfortable and pulled the blanket over his body. Seth grabbed The Raven by the wrist. "Don't go.", he said desperately.

"I am not going anywhere. I am just going to get a chair.", She said as she smiled at him but he still had not released her.

"No, you can sleep here next to me, there's enough room." Seth pulled the covers back and scooted himself more to his right being careful not to disturb his right leg. Without a second thought, The Raven removed her jacket and shoes and got into bed with Seth. He clinged to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his cheek against her chest. The Raven knew Seth needed her and did not object. She adjusted her body the best she could and once she was settled she started to run her fingers through his hair and hummed to him softly. Under her administration, Seth soon relaxed and all thoughts of his injury momentarily gone as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(I am not a doctor and did some research to try and understand the injury that Seth suffered so please excuse me if I am completely off. LOL)**

The day was busy as Seth spoke to Dr. Patrick Braden who was assigned to his case. He was then led away first for X-rays then an MRI. When he returned from his battery of X-rays, Evan was talking to Dr. Braden about Seth's symptoms and what it could mean. Through it all, Hunter was making small talk with Seth, while The Raven stood by his side holding his hand. After all the test and examinations were done, Dr. Braden explained that Seth had torn his ACL, MCL and his medial meniscus. Seth's knee had basically been destroyed by the miscue of his landing. The color from Seth's face drained as he listened to the doctor's diagnosis. The Raven held Seth's hand tighter.

"His injury is considered a high level injury. Seth will need reconstructive surgery to replace his torn ACL and MCL. Both ligaments will have to be replaced using tendons from his hamstring, but before that can be done it needs to be determine where the tear is in his medial meniscus, due to its location it is difficult to see in an MRI or X-ray where the tear is, so when the surgeon opens up Seth's knee he will have to locate the tear in his medial meniscus, it can then be stitched. When that is done then the surgeon can work on his ACL and MCL. This also explains why Seth is not experiencing too much pain because his nerve endings are not fully attached and why his knee feels unstable.", Dr. Braden explained. There was shock, tension, and anxiety that filled the room as everyone absorbed the information that Dr. Braden had just given them.

Seth was stunned by the news. He didn't know what to say, he simply leaned back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. It was the end of his career. The end of his reign as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth felt numb. He had worked hard since he was 16 years old to get to this point in his life and he was finally living his dream as Champion and now it was being taken away from him. Not by an opponent but by his inability to defend his title. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before Hunter would ask for his Championship belt. It was not personal it was simply business.

Hunter cleared his throat and asked the questions nobody really wanted to hear the answer to. "Would Seth be able to wrestle again?"

"I don't see why not, but it of course depends on his recovery."

"And how long will his recovery be?"

"Roughly and depending on how well the surgery goes, it can be any where from 6 to 9 months."

Suddenly Seth felt the walls closing in on him and his stomach slushing about. The Raven's eyes went from the doctor to Seth as his hand gripped hers tightly. She could see Seth was panting and how pale he suddenly became by the devastating news of his injury. The Raven put her arms around Seth's shoulders and whispered in his ear that everything was going to be ok. It was all she could think to do.

"Raven I think I am going to be sick.", Seth said as he put his hand over his mouth. The Raven immediately let go of Seth and reached for the bed pan on the nightstand by his bed and gave it to him. Seth vomited into the pan. The Raven pulled his hair away from his face and rubbed his back trying to soothe him. When he was done The Raven gave him a cup of water to rise his mouth.

Dr. Braden and Evan had quietly left the room as Hunter stood by the doorway. The Raven looked up and Hunter signaled that he wanted to speak to her and left the room.

"Seth, I'll be right back.", The Raven gently said, as she took the bed pan from him and placed it back on the nightstand. Seth simply nodded his head as laid back against the pillows. The Raven did not want to leave Seth, but she knew what Hunter wanted and it could not be avoided.

Hunter was in the hallway waiting for The Raven, once he saw her he started to walk and The Raven followed. When he found an empty waiting room, he entered and stopped then turned around to look at The Raven. He sighed deeply, there was not point beating around the bush and simply got to the point. "I spoke to Evan about your test results, have you had a chance to get checked?", Hunter asked softly.

The Raven felt a lump in her throat as she nodded, "Yes while Seth was getting his x-rays done."

"And?"

"I won't have the test results until tomorrow."

"I see.", Hunter replied. "Well, I will be back tomorrow. I am going to make sure Seth gets the best care possible. I am going to send him to Birmingham, Alabama, they have one of the best facilities equipped to perform Seth's surgery. I will have all the information tomorrow and discuss this with Seth."

"Thank you, Hunter." The Raven said as she turned to leave the room.

"Raven", Hunter called out. The Raven stopped and turned to Hunter again. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow I will have to take Seth's Championship Belt.", Hunter said remorsefully.

"I know and I know he knows that too." The Raven smiled weakly at Hunter.

"I want you to be there when I do. He will need you."

"I have no intention of leaving his side."

"Good I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

When The Raven returned to the room Seth was in the same position she had left him in. She removed her shoes and crawled onto his bed on the left side. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist as she laid next to him on her side. Seth turned to her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She wished she could take his pain away to make him smile again but there was nothing she could do but hold him and be their by his side.

Seth pulled her closer and buried his face in the curve of her neck. The Raven gently stroked his hair.

"What am I going to do Raven for the next 6 to 9 months? I can't remember the last time I had so much time on my hands. I can't remember the last time I was in one place for that long.", Seth whispered brokenly, he felt his whole world was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I have been pursing wrestling since I was sixteen. I would drive to Chicago and back to Davenport, one way took 3 hours. I did it at least 3 days out of the week, just so I could train with Lloyd. Ever since then, I have been nonstop traveling and training. What am I going to do?" The Raven said nothing, she knew Seth just needed to let it out as he came to terms with his situation. Seth would bounce back from this because he was strong and not one to sulk for too long, it just wasn't in him.

The Raven could feel the tension in his body as he tried to control his emotions. "Its ok Seth, let it out. I am here. I've got you, babe.", The Raven whispered as she kissed the hair on the top of his head. Seth's body started to tremble as sobs racked his body. The Raven could feel the wetness on her neck from Seth's tears. She held him tighter as his shoulders shook from how hard he was crying. He bit her neck muffling the sounds of his weeping. The Raven winced a little but continued to hold him close. Like the night before, she started to hum to him. Thirty minutes had passed, when he began to eased up and eventually stopped all together.

Moments ticked by, when The Raven started to hear his steady breathing, indicating he had fallen asleep. The Raven was emotionally drained not only from the news about Seth injury but also her impending test results and what it meant to her life and career. The Raven didn't want to think about it and willed it from her mind. She closed her eyes. She would deal with it all tomorrow she thought as she drifted into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any grammar errors I was just trying to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it. BTW I happy Dean won The Intercontinental Title. I am sad for Roman but glad beat the hell out of Sheamus and Hunter. I can't wait for Monday Night Raw tonight.**

* * *

When Seth woke up the bed was empty. He wondered where The Raven had gone. He hated that his emotions were so out of control. He had not meant to fall apart in front of her and cry, as he had these past 2 days. She must think he is wimp but to her credit she did not let on. Instead, she consoled him and told him everything would be alright, but how did she know things would be alright? He had to undergo major surgery and it scared him to think he would not be able to perform at the level, he was at before the injury.

He hated the uncertainty of his future. He was used to having things planned out and set goals to meet, which is how he got the name the Architect. But everything was up in the air, there were too many factors influencing his future, which he had no control of. It was this lack of control and his inability to direct his life that was driving him crazy.

Also, he wish he was home or at least in the United States. The people in Ireland were nice but he would have preferred to have been in the United States to be among and to have the familiarity of American doctors. Everything just seemed to move slower around here. He had to wait 10 hours before the doctor came to see him and another 6 before he was given his diagnosis. He knew if he were home the doctor would have seen him right away. He would have known within a couple of hours the extent of his injury and the next step to his recovery. But he was waiting and all this waiting was making him restless and he could feel himself becoming short tempered.

Where is The Raven? He thought for the hundredth time within the past 2 hours. He needed her.

* * *

"Raven", Hunter called out, as he got off the elevator with his secretary Rebecca close behind him.

The Raven stopped and turned around to greet Hunter. She had hoped this could wait but it was better just to get it over with. "Good Morning Hunter. Rebecca."

"Good Morning", Rebecca greeted.

"Good Morning Raven. How is Seth doing today?", Hunter asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning he was a sleep. I just got through taking a shower and meeting with the doctor. I was going to go check on him now. Do you have news as to when he will have the operation to reconstruct his knee?"

"Yes it is scheduled for next Tuesday in the morning." Hunter paused before jumping into the other reason he was there. "What did the doctor say?"

The Raven knew Hunter meant about her. She could not meet his gaze any longer and bowed her head down, staring at her feet. "Yes", she whispered softly.

Hunter let out a breath, he did not realize he was holding and ran a hand over his buzzed head. He couldn't believe in a matter of three days he had lost his top 2 superstars. "Are they positive?

The Raven looked up at Hunter, he could see her eyes welling up with tears. "Yes, Hunter."

Hunter wanted to be mad but how could he, she was losing her title. "I am sorry kid."

"I am sorry too Hunter.", The Raven's voice cracked with emotion.

"Can you at least do one more match? So we can have the title change hands."

"No, the doctor said I am too far along. It would be too much of a risk in my condition.", The Raven said sadly as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I hate to do this Raven, but I need your belt.", Hunter said regretfully.

The Raven nodded her head and placed the duffle bag she was carrying on the floor and pulled out the Diva's belt. She stared at it one more time, knowing that this would be the last time she would be in possession of it. She swallowed deeply and with shaky hands held it out for Hunter to take. Hunter took the belt from The Raven and handed it to Rebecca, who gave The Raven a sympathetic look.

"Are you doing to tell Seth?", Hunter asked gently.

"Yes but not right now, he has enough to deal with, without worrying about me. I will tell him after his surgery."

"Are you sure that is wise? I mean this is going to be hard to keep a secret, especially after Monday Night Raw. I plan on announcing that the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion will be decide in a tournament and the last 4 will battle it out at Survivor Series. Since you will have to vacate your championship, I now plan on doing the same with the Diva's Title."

"Well it's only for one night, I will keep Seth away from the TV until he has the surgery."

Hunter nodded his head. "Raven just make sure you are the one to tell him. Something like this, he should hear it from you first." Hunter advised as The Raven nodded her head gloomily. "Here you don't want him to see you crying." Hunter had handed The Raven a tissue. The Raven thanked him and wiped her tears away.

* * *

"Where have you been Raven?", Seth said a little annoyed as The Raven walked through the door.

The Raven could hear the irritation in Seth's voice but chose to ignore it. "Look who I ran into in the hall.", The Raven pointed to Hunter.

"How are you feeling Seth?", Hunter asked in chirper voice as he approached Seth's bed on the right side. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat next to Seth. While The Raven went to the left side of the bed and sat on a chair.

"Better I guess. My knee is not as swollen and I still don't feel much pain. But what would make me feel better would be to get out of here. I have had enough of being cooped in here.", replied Seth.

"Well I have good news for you Seth. Your operation has been schedule for next week on Tuesday, with Dr. William Ridenour. He is considered one of the best surgeons in sports medicine today. His specialty is the type of surgery you need, so you see you are in the best of care."

"Do you think I will be able to perform at the same level?", Seth asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not. Again Dr. Ridenour is the best and with hard work on your part there is no reason you can't get back to the same level. Everything will be alright Seth.", Hunter reassured Seth as he padded his right shoulder.

Hunter's words provided Seth with some relief. "When do I get to leave the hospital?"

"They are preparing your discharge papers now and tomorrow in the afternoon you are scheduled to return to the States. You will be heading to Birmingham, Alabama. After the surgery, you will have to stay there for at least 2 weeks before the doctor can clear you for travel, then you can go home to Davenport to begin your rehabilitation or you can stay in Birmingham. The doctors are great there and the facility is fully equipped.", Hunter answered.

"Thanks Hunter but I think I will head home to Davenport. I know some friends and acquaintances that are physical therapist. I think I will start making a few calls to see who is available and qualified to help me with this type of injury. Plus it will give me an opportunity to spend more time at the wrestling school my buddy and I started last year." Seth was already thinking what he would do with all his time off. If he could not wrestle, he at least wanted to be around it.

Hunter and Seth spoke for another 30 minutes about his operation and Dr. Ridenour's success rate at helping athletes with serious injuries. The more they talked the better Seth felt about the surgery and his imminent return to the sport he loved.

"Well, I have to get going." Hunter stood up and cleared his throat. "Before I leave I do need your championship belt."

Seth nodded his head and turned to The Raven, he motioned for her to give him the belt, which was on the table behind her. She got up and grabbed it and handed it to Seth. Seth inhaled then exhaled, he didn't want to give it back but he knew he had to. He could not defend his championship and WWE could not go on without a World Heavyweight Champion. Most of the storylines and action revolved around the World Heavyweight Champion and those that were hungry to become the next champion. Seth could handle an opponent taking his title away from him but to lose it like this hurt like hell. His eyes roamed over the belt he defended successfully for the past 7 months, with a lump in his throat Seth handed the belt to Hunter. And again for the second time that day, Hunter with a heavy heart took the championship belt.

"I sorry Seth.", Hunter said sympathetically. Seth was to overwhelmed with emotions to say anything, he simply nodded his head as the room became eerily quite. All that could be heard was metal on metal as Hunter unscrewed Seth's title side plates from the championship belt. When he had freed both plates he handed them to Seth. Seth took the two metal plates with his logo and looked down at them, this was all that was left of his championship reign, he thought bitterly.

"Get some rest, tomorrow your guys' flight leaves at 4pm.",

"Our flight?", Seth looked up in confusion to Hunter then The Raven. "Aren't you staying here Raven?"

The Raven didn't know what to say. It was Hunter who answered Seth's question. "I am giving The Raven until next Wednesday to return to work, so she can be with you for your surgery.", Hunter explained. The Raven looked at Hunter, silently thanking him, she wasn't sure if she could lie to Seth.

Seth was relieved, at least he would not be alone. "Thank you Hunter."

"Yes thank you Hunter." The Raven repeated as the watched Hunter leave the room.

* * *

 **2 hours Later**

They were getting off the elevator with Roman and Dean who had unexpectedly showed up at the hospital to check to see how Seth was doing. When they found out Seth was being released, they stayed with the couple to help them anyway they could. Dean was carrying their bags while Roman had their suitcases leading the way to their rooms. They were talking to Seth trying to light the mood but Seth simply remained quiet, only nodding his head or answering with a simple "yes" or "no" to show he as listening to what they were saying.

Seth wasn't in the mood for company, he was tired, drained, frustrated and heart broken, as the realization hit him that he was no longer champion. He had reached the proverbial mountain top, he had worked since he was a young adult to achieve. Only to be knocked flat on his ass, he knew he shouldn't be feeling sorry for himself, it wasn't like him but he couldn't help it. They stopped in front of their room. The Raven opened the door and Seth hobbled in on his crutches, he right leg was in a brace which took some getting use to. Seth went to sit in the living room area as Dean and Roman dumped their bags on the bed.

"God you guys have a lot of crap.", Dean teased, trying to bait Seth into giving a smart ass retort but Seth simply nodded his head. Roman looked at Dean with a worried express. Seth was so unusually quiet, unlike his talkative, outgoing nature. Even in the car ride to the hotel he hardly said a word.

The Raven could see Seth was not up for company that he wanted to be alone. "Thanks again guys for your help. I think Seth and I are just going to get something to eat and go to bed."

"Ok but if you need anything, our room is across from yours.", Roman said, as he and Dean hugged The Raven then padded Seth on the back. As they were leaving the room, Seth mumbled "thanks".

The Raven ordered room service. When the food arrived they sat and ate silently. She was worried about Seth being so introverted. He had been like that ever since, they left the hospital. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking but she did not want to push him. She figured if he wanted to talk he would.

Seth hardly eat any of his meal, he said he was not that hungry and pushed his plate away. He then got up to go take a shower. The Raven asked if he needed any help. He replied no. He wanted a moment alone, he was tired of seeing the sad, sympathetic looks on everyone's face. Seth removed the brace from his leg and stripped and limped his way to the shower stall. He turned the water on and let the hot water run down his body. It felt good. He could feel his muscles relax. He leaned his forehead against the tile of the shower stall, thinking of the next 6 to 9 months he had a head of him. He looked down at his injured knee, cursing it for letting him down for ending his dream. Seth closed his eyes trying to make all the negative thoughts leave his mind to try to think positive but all that kept running through his brain was that he was no longer champion. Seth pounded his forehead against the wall, trying to still his thoughts, reminding himself it could have been worse, he could have been told he never wrestled again.

Once he was dressed, he exited the bathroom and joined The Raven on sofa watching some Irish program. The Raven turned and looked at Seth, he had his eyes on the TV. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asked gently, as she caressed his arm.

"No", he said as he pulled his arm away from her touch. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure?", She asked again, a little hurt he was pulling away from her not just physically but emotionally.

"I said NO!", Seth said again but sharper as he turned to look at her with anger in his eyes. He instantly regretted, he could see the hurt look. He wanted to say sorry but also wanted her to stop pushing.

The Raven bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back her tears. "Ok then." She stood up. "I am going to take a shower and get ready for bed.", she said trying to keep the hurt from her voice. She grabbed a few things from her bags and rushed into the bathroom. The moment she closed the door, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She knew Seth didn't mean it but it still hurt, he had never spoken to her quiet so harshly.

Seth sighed as he saw her go into the bathroom. He would apologize to her once she came out. He felt terrible for taking his frustration out on her. He knew she was only trying to help.

Seth tried to distract his mind by watching TV. He must have flipped through all the channels a dozen times before he finally gave up and decided to change into his pj's. As he was digging through his suit case, he heard the banging sound of metal. He grabbed the two side plates and stared at them for a while. He remembered how happy, humbling and excited he was, as he saw his side plates with his logo being put on the Championship belt for the first time at Wrestlemania. He had finally accomplished his dream of being The WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He was on cloud nine, it was the best day of his life. He remembered Hunter, his mentor, hugging him and congratulating him on his victory. Of The Raven hugging him tightly and then kissing him passionately, telling him he was now the champ. Then his mind went to his match with Kane and how he fell awkwardly to his feet and feeling his knee pop. The doctor telling him he had torn his ACL, MCL and his medial meniscus that he would be out of action for 6 to 9 months. His belt that he had worked so hard for and defended for 7 months taken from him.

Rage now fill Seth's body at the unfairness of life. He gripped the plates in his hands tightly to the point his hands were turning white. Suddenly he felt them burning in his hands and immediately throw one as hard as the could at the wall, shattering the mirror that hung there. The other plate, he launched it at the TV screen. The force of the throw caused the plate to crack the TV screen and stay stuck in it. The TV vibrate on the wall from the impact.

The Raven came out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet and one of Seth's shirts that she used to sleep in. "Seth stop it!", she yelled as Seth started to throw the dishes from the meal they had earlier against the walls. For the first time, since meeting Seth, she was afraid of him. She had never seen Seth this angry before. "Seth baby, please stop!", she plead with him.

Seth finally stopped but not because she had asked him to but because he had ran out of things to throw.

"Seth please! Everything is going to be alright. You-". The Raven was unable to finish as Seth now direct his anger at her. "Stop fucken saying that!", he yelled at the top of his lunges. "Its not going to be fucken all right! I came into this fucken country as champion and I am leaving with nothing but this fucken bummed knee!" Seth continued to shout as he stalked over to her. The Raven's eyes widened and she took a few steps back not liking this side of Seth. His face was red, his eyes black with rage and his jaw was clamped tightly. She yelped as he grabbed her by her arms and continued his tirade. "You don't know what it feels like to have the title stripped from you because you are unable to defend it! When you have worked so damn hard to get it!"

The Raven could hear pounding on the door as Dean and Roman shouted for them to open the door. She tried to calm Seth down so she could let them in but her words only seem to anger him more. "Seth I know it hurts -"

"You don't know shit! How could you?! You still have your belt!" His grip on her arms were like iron. "Seth please stop! Your hurting me.", she begged. Her plead and fearful voice penetrated the fog of Seth's anger as he became aware he was hurting her but before he could let go Dean and Roman kicked the door open. Roman rushed toward Seth, pulling him away from The Raven. Seth struggled against Roman, as Dean escorted The Raven out of the room toward the one he and Roman were sharing. The Raven could see people in the hallway, curious about all the noise. Once Dean had her in his room, he sat her down on a chair and asked, "Are you ok?"

Raven nodded her head yes but Dean knew otherwise as he saw Seth's red hand prints on her arms. "Raven", he said with concern.

"I am ok Dean just go and take care of Seth.", The Raven begged. Dean looked undecided, he didn't want to leave her but he was not good at comforting emotional women. The Raven could see Dean was undecided. "Really I am ok, just go and see how Seth is doing."

"Ok but you stay right here."

"I will."

Dean then got up and left the room.

Once Dean left, The Raven started to cry. She could not believe how mad Seth was and how he shouted at her. In the almost 2 years they had been dating, Seth never treated her like this. It made her wonder if Seth even loved her and what would he do when he found out her news. Would he stand by her or would he leave her? The Raven wished she was home, she really needed someone to talk too.

She saw the cell phone on the table and grabbed it and dialed home. Andrea, who had become her sister in law for the second time when she married her brother Alex, picked up the phone on the 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"Andrea"

Andrea instantly knew it was The Raven and could tell something was wrong. "Raven are you ok? Did something happen to Seth?", Andrea asked worriedly.

With a trembling voice, The Raven told Andrea about the drug test, her current condition, how she was no longer The Diva's Champion and the fight she had with Seth moments ago. The Raven was crying as she finished, Andrea waited on the other side of the line patiently for The Raven to stop crying. When she finally did, Andrea asked, "Are you doing to tell him?"

"No, I mean not right now. He has enough to worry about.", The Raven sniffled.

"You should tell him so he knows he is not completely alone that you understand some of what he is going through but also, he can provide you with support.", Andrea said.

"But that is what I am afraid of Andrea. What if Seth decides he can't take anymore and leaves me?"

"Oh Raven, Seth loves you. He won't leave you. I think you are just emotionally raw right now from your fight with him. I am sure he regrets how he acted."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I see how he looks at you and touches you when he thinks no one is looking. He loves you Raven."

"I am just not so sure how strong our love is. I mean we say it to each other all the time but he has never talked about marriage or starting a family one day or any kind of long term commitment.", The Raven sobbed.

"Raven it took you a long time to say you loved him, maybe he was afraid you would freak out again if he mention marriage or starting a family someday."

"I don't know Andrea."

"Look you won't know unless you tell him."

"I don't want him to leave me Andrea."

Andrea sighed deeply. "I think you are giving Seth very little credit here but if things for some odd reason do not work out, which I highly doubt. You can always come home and we will take care of you. We love you Raven and we are here for you, no matter what."

Fresh tears started to run down The Raven's cheeks again at Andrea's words. "Thank you Andrea."

"But tell him Raven."

"I will but after his surgery."

"Ok but you tell him the moment you get him alone."

"I will I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. I know I did, I ate too much and need to work it off in the gym. :) I wanted to thank those of you for your reviews and following or making my story your favorite or both or all three lol. Thanks for your support and sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

Seth struggled against Roman's steel arms which were wrapped around his body causing his own arms to be immobile at his sides. It pissed him off that he could not break the firm bear hug Roman had him in, which he could have easily done if not for his injury. Again showing him how weak and vulnerable his injured knee had made him. The more he struggled against Roman, he could feel the unstableness of his knee and his leg wanting to give out beneath him, which would cause him to collapse against Roman. These facts only made Seth angrier as he put more energy into making Roman release him.

Roman was trying to be patient with Seth, he knew what it felt to have your body betray you and leave you helpless, but there was only so much he could take, especially when Seth tried to knee him in the groin with his left knee. He picked up Seth off his feet, then fell down onto the bed with Seth under him. For a moment Seth stopped, surprised by Roman's actions. When Roman felt Seth stop struggling he was afraid he had hurt him but then he saw the fury in Seth's black eyes, which were normally a soft chocolate brown and Seth started to again thrash about beneath him. "GOD DAMN IT SETH! Will YOU FUCKEN CALM DOWN!", Roman roared into Seth's face, trying his best not to hurt his friend.

"THEN FUCKEN LET ME GO!" Seth roared back into Roman's face. "I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE RAVEN! Seth wanted to go to The Raven and apologize, he not meant to harm her.

"Not like this Seth, you were hurting her.!, Roman yelled. Seth closed his eyes and stopped struggling as the image of The Raven looking at him in fear, of hearing her yelp in pain as he grabbed her. The last person he would ever want to hurt was The Raven, he loved her.

Roman was panting, above Seth, from his effort from trying to restrain the younger man. He could see and feel the anger and tension leaving Seth's body. Roman released his hold on Seth and sat on the bed next to the younger man. Seth opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling not ready to look at Roman for fear he would cry in front of the older man. The last thing he wanted to do was to show Roman what an emotional mess he had become since his injury.

A few moments past as Roman stared at Seth and Seth stared at the ceiling. Roman was the first to speak. "Seth I can't say I know exactly what you are feeling but I do understand some of what you are going through." Seth was now looking at Roman.

"How can you Ro, I lost everything.", Seth whispered.

"You haven't lost everything Seth. It only feels that way.", Roman said gently.

Seth propped his upper body on his elbows as he glared at Roman. "Oh really, I came here as champion and I am leaving without my belt. A title I had worked hard for since I was a kid and I lost it not because someone bested me but because I landed wrong on a move I have done at least a thousand times before. I will be out for 6 to 9 months and when I do return there is no guarantee that I will be at the same level I was before.", Seth ranted, finally voicing his fear.

"Did the doctors say that?", Roman asked sympathetically.

"No but I don't need the doctors to tell me the obvious. I basically destroyed my knee. Do you honestly think I can come back from something like this?", Seth vehemently said.

"So your alternative is to sit here and feel sorry for yourself instead of trying?", Roman said sternly.

"Fuck you Roman, I don't expect you to understand shit!", Seth angry said as he reached for the pillow behind him and threw it at Roman, who easily defected it.

"Oh that's right because you are the only one that has had road blocks in your career.", Roman said sarcastically as he stood up from the bed and glared down at Seth. "I may not have been as young as you were when you devoted your life to this sport but don't you dare dismiss my passion or love for wrestling. The Night of Champions was suppose to be my night Seth, but then I went into surgery the night before for, for an incarcerated hernia. One minute I was fine and the next I was in so much pain I couldn't move, feeling like I was going to die. Then to be hauled into surgery a couple of hours later, do you know how fucken scary that was Seth?", Roman said as he ran his fingers threw his hair recalling the event. "I was out for 3 months Seth. Most of that time I spent wondering if I could trust my body to do the same moves, wondering if I would feel that unbearable pain again. But to make matters worse, I come back and the fans booed me. I left as a fan favorite, only to come back as the most hated. You have no idea what its like to have an entire stadium booing you, when they're suppose to be the face not the heel. And to hold your head up high pretending it didn't bother you, but was really crushing you inside."

Seth could hear the hurt in Roman's voice. He felt like a asshole as he watched his friend and brother pace in front of him. He had been too busy establishing himself as the heel and future of the WWE, plus he was dealing with his separation from the Raven to console his friend. He figured at the time that Roman had his family and did not need him. He should have still been there more for Roman. "I am sorry Ro.", Seth said as he sat up and looked down at his lap.

Roman stopped his pacing and looked at the top of Seth's bowed head. He sighed and then sat on the bed beside Seth. "Look I didn't say all this to make you feel guilty. I know at the time you were going through your own stuff with The Raven and the pressure of being the Future of the WWE. I am just saying, I didn't let it stop me or quit. I am glad I didn't because look where I am at now, maybe not completely were I was before but almost there and with you out of the way, I am definitely getting that belt now.", Roman said with a grin as he jabbed Seth in the ribs with his elbow. And for the first time since his injury, Seth genuinely smiled and jabbed Roman back. Both men started to playfully shove the other, Roman then put Seth in a head lock and rubbed the top of his head with his knuckles . Seth whined and tried to push him off, when Dean walked in. "Roman, fucken let him go your going to hurt Seth."

Both men stopped and looked up at Dean and started to laugh. Dean looked at them both with confusion on his face.

"Its cool Dean, everything is ok.", Seth said reassuringly.

Roman got off the bed and stood beside Dean. "But all kidding a side Seth, this is a road block not the end of your career."

"Thanks Ro.", Seth said as he got off the bed, feeling a little better about the situation. "Where's The Raven? I need to speak to her.", Seth asked Dean.

"She is in our r-" Dean was cut off by a man dressed in a suit yelling at them as he saw the destruction of the room. He was obviously the manger of the hotel. As Roman and Seth tried to calm him down. Dean took out his phone and called Hunter.

* * *

A few hours later after Hunter arrived and reassured the manger of the hotel that he would pay for whatever damage was done, did the manger finally leave. Hunter again spoke to Seth reassuring him that the surgery would be successful and the would be back as good as new. Seth apologize to Hunter for losing his temper and thanked him for all his help. Since Seth and The Raven couldn't stay in the room because of the mess Seth had made and the hotel manger was not going to given them a different room, Dean and Roman offered to share their room. Dean and Roman helped Seth gather his and The Raven's things and take it to their room.

When they entered the room, Seth could see The Raven was on one of the beds as he approached her he saw she was curled up in a ball sound asleep. He went to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers. Dean lifted The Raven up so Seth could completely pull the covers back then laid her gently on the bed. Seth laid on the bed next to her and covered them both with the blankets. In her sleep, The Raven turned to the warmth of Seth's body and cuddled into his side. Seth wrapped his arm around The Raven and she sighed contently. It took him awhile but Seth finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Seth woke up, The Raven was still asleep in his arms. Dean and Roman were in the living room area of the room watching the TV. His eyes again softly roaming over The Raven's sleeping form and stopped at the redness that was still visible on her arms where he had grabbed her last night in anger. He felt like a bastard for hurting her. Seth could feel The Raven start to wake up as she stretched her body against his and then stiffened as she realized Seth was next to her. Seth looked down at her hazel eyes, he could see surprise, shock, sadness and fear in her eyes. Before she would say anything Seth spoke up first. "I am sorry Raven for taking my frustration out on you last night. I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know Seth but you were so angry - "

Seth stopped her, "Yes but not at you but at this whole entire situation. Raven - "

They were both interrupted by Dean. "Hey sleep heads you better wake up and get dress. We are expecting company any minute."

"Who?", Seth asked

"You'll see. Now get dressed." Last night, Roman and Dean decided the best thing for Seth was to keep him busy. They had called some superstars Seth was close with to come entertain Seth before he had to leave for his flight back to the States.

Just as Seth and The Raven had finish dressing there was a knock at the door. Dean opened the door and Cesaro walked in. "Good Morning everyone! How's the champ doing today?" Cesaro asked as he approached Seth and gave him a bear hug.

Seth grunted at Cesaro's tight hug but couldn't help smiled at his cheery disposition. "I am doing better thanks. How are you doing?", Seth asked.

"Doing good but a little sad.", Cesaro replied.

"Why is that?", Seth asked curiously.

"I just lost my workout buddy.", Cesaro said miserably.

Seth cracked a smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I am sure you will Seth."

There was another knock at the door. Roman opened the door this time to reveal Big E, Xavier and Kofi. "Good Morning! How's our captain doing?", Big E asked in a booming voice as he engulfed Seth in a bear hug. What was the point of struggling Seth thought as he hugged the bear of man back. "Better thanks", Seth replied.

"We're sorry about your boo- boo Captain.", Xavier playfully said.

Seth couldn't help but shake his head and smile at their infectious good humor. "Thanks man."

"Captain or not, I'm going to kick your ass Rollins.", Kofi challenged as he showed Seth his X-box and newest version of the Call of Duty.

"You wish, I could kick your ass with my eyes closed.", Seth taunted teasingly.

"Challenge accepted." Kofi said as he went to set up the game. Seth hobbled to the sofa and sat down as he watched Kofi and Xavier set up the game. Big E sat next to him talking about the places they had visited while in Ireland.

The Raven smiled and was happy to see Seth finally out of his sour mood. She was glad for the distraction Cesaro and the New Day were providing. There was another knock at the door. "I got it!", Cesaro announced as he went to open the door. "Breakfast is here gentlemen, oh and lady." Four men from room services brought in 4 carts. One cart had drinks, such as coffee, tea, orange and apple juice, milk, another had all kinds of pastries and the last 2 were filled with different kinds of breakfast items. The Raven made a plate for Seth so he wouldn't have to get up, plus with so many bodies in the room it would be hard for him to move around. Seth thanked The Raven and started to eat heartily, since he hadn't had a decent meal when he was in the hospital.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, Seth, Cesaro, Big E, Xavier and Kofi sat in the living room playing the Call of Duty. While Dean, Roman and The Raven sat off to the side enjoying another cup of tea.

"Raven?", Roman asked as he cleared his throat.

The Raven turned to Roman sensing his hesitation. "Yes?"

"Dean and I were wondering, why you didn't tell Seth you no longer have your title?", Roman asked loud enough only for The Raven to hear.

The Raven was startled by Roman's question and swallowed her drink wrong, causing her to cough violently. Seth looked up from the game with worry on his face. "Raven are you ok?"

Dean padded The Raven on the back, once the coughing subsided, she smiled at Seth. "I am fine Seth. I just swallowed wrong."

Seth seemed satisfied with her answer and went back to playing the game.

"How do you guys know about that?", The Raven asked quietly.

It was Dean that spoke up this time. "We were at the hospital, when we saw you talking to Hunter in the hallway. We saw you give him your belt."

"We also saw you crying.", Roman added.

"Seth needs to concentrate on getting through his surgery. He doesn't need my drama added to what he is already going through. I plan on telling him after his surgery."

Roman covered The Raven's hand with his. "Why did you give your title back to Hunter?", he asked gently.

The Raven looked from Roman to Dean, she could see the concern on their faces. "I don't feel right telling you guys first. Once I speak to Seth, then I will let you know.", she said. She hated to keep secrets but she felt she was doing the right thing or maybe she was being chicken shit and need the time to think how to tell Seth. Whatever the reason, she knew she had to tell Seth first.

"Ok we can respect that.", Roman said as he looked at Dean, pleading with him not to push the issue.

"Thank you.", She said as she looked at Seth having fun playing the Call of Duty with Cesaro and the New Day.

"We want you to know Rave, we are here for you if you need us.", Dean said sincerely.

"Yeah, we are not just Seth's friends, we are yours too.", Roman said.

The Raven again looked from Roman to Dean. "Thanks guys I appreciate that.", she said with a lump in her throat.

* * *

They had finally made it to Birmingham, Alabama. The flight had taken 14 hours. It was difficult traveling with Seth being injured, the crowded airports made it take longer to get to their flight and then they had to be the last to board the plane and the last to get off the plane. The Raven then had to find someone to help them with their luggage and their way to the car rental agency to pick up a car.

It was Sunday around 8 in the morning when they made it to their hotel room. The front desk clerk was being pain about them checking in to early. The Raven told them to just charge them another day for the suite Hunter had reserved for them. Once in the suite Seth went to the bed to rest before his appointment with Doctor Ridenour at 2 p.m. in the afternoon. The doctor wanted to exam Seth himself and redo X-rays to make sure they had been done correctly in Ireland before his surgery on Tuesday.

The Raven went to the bathroom to freshen up before joining Seth on the bed to take a nap. However she changed her mind when she saw the spa bath tub. She sighed happily, deciding to take a bath instead. The bath tub was big enough for two people and there were water jets on the side of the tub to massage a person's back. The Raven started to fill the tub with hot water. She saw a bottle of bubble bath on the other side of the tub and poured the content in the running water. Soon bubbles filled the tub and their floral scent filled the bathroom. She found a hair band in the pocket of her jeans and put her hair up in a loose bun. She then stripped and got into the water. The water felt good against her skin and she could feel the tension from the past couple of days leave her body. The Raven leaned back into the tub and turned the water jets on, she was in heaven.

Seth was hoping The Raven wouldn't take long in the bathroom, he hadn't had a chance to completely apologize to The Raven for how he acted. Every time he tried to bring up the subject they were being interrupted. First by Dean and Roman, then by Cesaro and the New Day, he appreciated their company, it helped him to see how badly he was acting and feeling sorry for himself but after that they had no real privacy until now. She said she was going to fresh up before coming to the bed, however he could hear her running water for a bath. He really wanted to talk to her before his doctor's appointment. Seth got up from the bed leaving his crutches, he felt the brace he was wearing was enough as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door to the bathroom, he was greeted by a floral scent and hot steam. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the tub.

The Raven opened her eyes knowing Seth was there. She smiled at him and sat up in the tub. "I couldn't resist, the tub looked so inviting."

"I can see that.", Seth replied as he smiled back. The Raven was relieved to see that Seth had finally stopped sulking and seemed to now be ready to face what was ahead of him. She was grateful for whatever transpired between Roman, Dean and Seth that night he went berserk in their room because ever since he seemed calmer.

"Why don't you join me? There is enough room for two.", she looked at him hopefully.

Seth's smile grew bigger. "Sure"

"Do you need me to help you?", she asked, trying not to offend him.

"Yes I think I will need your help taking this brace off and getting into the tub.", Seth said. He hated how she was walking on egg shells with him but it was his fault for the way he had been acting.

The Raven stood up in the tub and Seth bit his bottom lip as he watched the water and soap from the bubble bath cascade down her nude body. Strands of hair that escaped her loose bun were wet and clinging to her neck. God she was beautiful, he thought as he felt the beginning of his arousal.

The Raven stepped out of the tub not bothering to cover herself since she was going to get back into the water. She went to Seth and kneeled down and began to take off the brace that was supporting his knee and leg. Seth looked down at her trying to control the need to touch her. He had come in here to talk to her not fondle her. He could see her nipples had harden from being cold. Seth bit his lip even harder, drawing blood trying to suppress the moan at seeing her in such an erotic position. What made it worse was she didn't seem to know what she was doing to him as she innocently helped him remove his clothes. Seth decided to distract himself by taking off his shirt.

Once The Raven had removed his brace, she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He stepped out of his pants and she tossed them aside. She then was about to pull his boxers down but he put his hands on hers. "I can do that thank you.", he said with a blush.

The Raven stood up and waited for him to remove his boxers. As he bent down to remove them, she couldn't help but stare at his perfectly round ass cheeks. They made her want to squeeze them. The Raven blushed, ashamed at wanting to jump him even in his vulnerable condition.

The Raven helped Seth get into the tub once he was seated, she got into the tub behind him. Her thighs pressed snug against his hips and her legs against his thighs and legs. Damn did she feel good, Seth thought. She then leaned back against the tub and turned the water jets back on. She reached out and pulled Seth against her chest. Seth's back against her full chest, his heart beated a little faster and his stomach fluttered with desire. He tried not to think about it as he rested his head against her shoulder. The Raven grabbed the sea sponge on that side of the tub and soaked it. She then used it to rub the parts of Seth's chest and arms that were not submerged in water and then squeezed it wetting his skin. She soaked the sponge again in the water but this time bring it to his forehead. "Close your eyes.", she said gently. Seth did as she asked and she squeezed the sponge. The warm water felt good as it ran down his face.

Seth opened his eyes, remembering why he had come in here. "Raven"

"Yes?", she said as she soaked the sponge again and this time ran it along his neck and chest.

"I am sorry about the other night."

"I know Seth you told me that already and I forgive you."

"I thank you for that but let me finish. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you and I am sorry for hurting you. I would never hurt you intentionally, but I was just so angry at losing the title. But that is still no excuse and I am truly sorry. I love you Raven.", he said softly as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes.

The Raven couldn't help it as the tears rolled down her cheeks. God did she love him, she hated keeping the secret from him. Maybe she should tell him now, no she did not want to ruin this moment, instead she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Seth gently kissed her back. When the kiss ended, The Raven asked, "Do you know why I keep saying everything will be alright?"

Seth leaned his head back against her shoulder. "Because you want me to feel better.", he said, he was exhausted from this discussion already, he didn't want to start fighting with her again. "No", she said as he put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. " I say it because I don't believe this is the end of Seth Rollins. You have worked too damn hard for too damn long for it to end like this. Hunter believes in you, he has sent you to the best doctor to perform the surgery that will give you the best chance at recovering from this injury. I believe you can do it and so does Hunter that you can come back from this. This is a bump in the road for you. I know it hurts baby that you lost your title and it feels like you have lost everything, but you haven't. Its going to be a struggle to get back to the same level you were before the injury. Your going to have to fight and push yourself but its something your use to doing already. That's why I say everything is going to be alright because I believe in you Seth. I believe you will come back from this that you'll be better and stronger than ever before. I have never seen anyone who has wanted this more than you and I can't believe you are going to give up so easily. The Seth I know doesn't quit. The Seth I know works his ass off until he gets what he wants." When The Raven had finally finished fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled waiting for Seth to say something.

Seth looked at her stunned, he could not believe how much faith she had in him and how much of it he had lost of it in himself. He put his hand behind her head and brought her face closer to his. He then kissed her tears away. "What did I do to deserve you in my life?"

The Raven smiled at him. "I say the same about you."

Seth wished he could turn around and make love to her but he settled for kissing her fiercely. This would have to do for now, he thought. He would make it up to her later.

* * *

 **I really miss Seth I can't wait for him to come back. He looked so handsome when he accept his Slammy Award and he made me smile at his cocky acceptance speech lol Glad to know Seth hasn't lost his edge.**

 **Oh any guesses as to what The Raven's secret is? :-PPPppp**


	5. Chapter 5

After their bath, they took a quick nap before they had to be at the hospital for Seth's 2 o'clock appointment. Currently, they were in Dr. William Ridenour's office waiting for him to come back with the results from Seth's x-rays and MRI. They were sitting in chairs that were facing Dr. Ridenour's desk, behind his desk was a large window that had a nice view of the sky and the city. Seth was staring out the window deep in thought and exhausted from the battery of x-rays he had to do again. He had been silent since they left the hotel only giving short answers, such as "yes" or "no" if he was asked a question. The Raven knew Seth was worried about his injury, his pending surgery and of course the effect his absence would have on his career. She wished she could take some of that worry away from him, but knew she couldn't. All she could do was let him know he was not alone she thought, as she reached over and took his hand in hers. He turned to look at her with a sad expression on his face and gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand and then went back to looking out the window.

Their wait was finally over as Doctor Ridenour entered his office and sat at his desk. He was in his mid 50's about 5'10, and in good shape. He had short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. His entire demeanor exuded a friendliness, a calmness and a confidence in his chosen profession. He cleared his throat as he was about to begin to discuss his findings. Raven could feel Seth squeezing her hand tighter as Dr. Ridenour began.

"First of all, Seth I want to thank you for coming today and indulging me in redoing your x-rays and MRI. I want to be thorough in order to get the best possible results from your surgery. The diagnose you where given in Ireland was correct, so your surgery will go on as scheduled. Do you have any questions about your surgery?", Dr. Ridenour asked politely.

"Will I be able to wrestle again?", Seth asked anxiously.

"Given your age, the fact that you are in good physical condition and have no other medical issues. I don't see why not, however I wont lie to you, your recovery will be long and painful.", Dr. Ridenour said regretfully.

Seth breathe a sigh of relief and his grip on The Raven's hand lessen. "But will I be a 100% again?", Seth asked hopefully.

"I can't promise you anything but again I don't see why not.", Dr. Ridenour said confidently.

"How long will Seth's surgery take?", The Raven asked.

"The surgery will take about 3 to 3 1/2 hours because of the prep work that must be done before hand, however, the surgery itself will be about an hour to hour an half. During that time, Seth you will be under general anesthesia, in other words you will be completely asleep and will feel nothing." Dr. Ridenour pulled out an Ipad and showed them a video of the surgery he would be performing on Seth. He went on to describe the rest of the procedures and precautions he would be taking during the surgery. The doctor liked sharing these video with patients because it eased some of their nervousness.

However, the more Dr. Ridenour spoke the more uneasy The Raven became as the realization of how serious Seth's surgery really was and all that it entailed. Panic and fear started to set in as thoughts of losing Seth started to creep through her mind. It bought back memories of when she lost her parents and then her brothers, what if she lost Seth. What would she do? No, she could not think like that this was different. Seth would be alright, she kept repeating to herself.

Seth sensed The Raven's discomfort, her hand was now squeezing his as the doctor continued to discuss his surgery. He turned at looked at her. She had her head down looking at her lap and her body seemed stiff. Seth leaned toward her and kissed her on the head. She looked up instantly and smiled at him to show she was alright. Seth went back to listening to the doctor.

Once the Dr. Ridenour was done, he asked "Well if there are no other questions, I will see you both on Tuesday."

"I have one more question. How long before I can start my physical therapy?", Seth asked anxiously.

"To make sure you do not re-injure your knee about a month, so I would encourage you to go home and then return when your month is over. In the meantime, you will be shown some exercises that you will be expected to do to prevent blood clots and permanent stiffening of your joints. You will also be required to wear a leg brace to prevent any sudden twisting or turning of your knee." Dr. Ridenour paused looking from Seth to The Raven, his gaze then went to their interlocked hands with their fingers intertwined, obviously giving each other support. "One last thing, for the first month of your recovery you are to refrain from having intercourse."

The Raven could feel her cheeks burn and knew she was blushing as she turned to Seth, who was still looking at the doctor with a slight stain of pink on his cheeks. They had not had sex since Seth's injury. The most they had done was the kiss they shared in the tub this morning. The Raven turned even redder as she realized she already missed and craved the feel of Seth inside her, it was not just the sex but the closeness and intimacy of the act itself. It would be awhile before they could be that close again.

"Doc, I was hoping to do my physical therapy at home.", Seth stated hopefully.

"Seth with the type of injury you have I strongly recommend that you receive your therapy here at our facility. If you had only injured your ACL or MCL or your medial meniscus then I would have no problem with that but the fact is I am basically having to redesign your knee, so I strongly discourage it. I would feel better about your chances of making a full recovery with our therapists. They have years of experience helping athletes such as yourself with serious injuries such as these with a very high success rate of individuals making a full recovery or even stronger than they were before."

Seth gaze went from the doctor to the floor and his shoulders slouched forward, showing his disappointment. He figured since he was going to be out for 6 to 9 months at least he can be home around his family and friends. Not to mention, The Raven would soon be going back on tour and he would be all alone. However if the doc felt his best chance of a fully recovery was here then Seth would do as he said, but he still couldn't help the feeling of loneliness and frustration of his situation. "Ok doc.", Seth mumbled.

The Raven could hear the disappointment in Seth's voice, but she was happy for him because Dr. Ridenour was confident in Seth making a full recovery. She wished only that she didn't find his surgery to be so scary or the fact that he would be put under, the thought of Seth not waking up from the anesthesia or not making it out of his surgery made her stomach turn. She did not voice her fear because she did not want to give Seth something else to stress about.

Doctor Ridenour stood up behind his desk and raised his hand to shake Seth's. "I hope I answered all of your questions? I don't mean to rush our meeting but I do have another patient to attend to."

"Of course Doc I understand.", Seth said as he stood up with The Raven beside him. He reached out and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for fitting me into your schedule at such short notice."

"Not all, Hunter is a good friend.", Dr. Ridenour said as he guided the couple toward the door, while reassuring Seth one more time. "You have nothing to worry about Seth you are in good hands. Get some rest and I will see you Tuesday morning."

The ride back to the hotel was silent as they both were deep in there own thoughts. By the time they reached the hotel it was almost 7 pm. Seth was exhausted from all the poking and prodding not to mention the bad news about having to stay in Alabama for his recovery. Seth would have preferred to be around his family and friends to have their support, it would make the process less daunting and not to mention lonely.

When they reached the hotel, the first thing The Raven did was order a pizza. They were both hungry they hadn't eaten since the morning and they did not feel like going out to eat. They just wanted to relax in their hotel room.

The Raven helped Seth to the bed, removed his shoes and brace. She then helped him get comfortable on the bed. She fluffed his pillows and elevated his leg so it would not swell up. The entire time The Raven was helping Seth, he did not say a word, he simply did as she said. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he was not really aware of the world around him. The Raven was wondering what he was thinking. It concerned The Raven that Seth has been so quiet since they left Dr. Ridenour's office.

The Raven sat on the bed beside him then laid back and draped her arm around his waist and rest her cheek against his chest. She knew of course he was most likely thinking about his surgery but she wanted him to tell her. "Penny for your thoughts", The Raven said playfully as she caressed his abdomen with her fingers.

But all Seth did was shrug his shoulders and continued to stare off into space. He wanted to tell her but he felt childish for feeling the way he did. He was an adult, a man and he should be able to handle this on his own, instead of acting like a wussy. "Come on Seth you can tell me anything. I am here for you.", pleading with him, hoping to encourage him to open up to her. However, Seth stayed silent as he began to run his fingers through her hair, still deep in thought. He really wished The Raven could stay with him, but she had her own career and he was not that much of a selfish prick to ask her to stay.

"Come on Seth, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours.", The Raven nudged gently. "You heard what Dr. Ridenour said. He has every confidence that you will get through the surgery and make a full recovery." She said encouragingly, even though she had her doubts but Seth did not need to know that he needed her to be positive.

"I know and I believe him, I do." Seth said quietly.

"I hear a "but"

Seth continued to look across the room at the blank screen of the TV. There was no point in keeping his feelings from her, she will bug him until he opens up. With a heavy sigh and avoiding look at The Raven, Seth confessed his feelings, "But I don't want to be here all by myself. You're going to be going back on tour. My family is in Iowa and they have their own responsibilities. I can't even have Kevin, my little Yorkie here with me because the hotels do not allow pets.", Seth pouted sadly. Seth was a people person and was used to having people always around him. When on tour there were always superstars and workers near by because they were always running into each other at the hotels, gyms, on the road, various eateries and of course at the arenas. Not to mention the fans that often approached Seth when he was out. So, The Raven could understand the isolation and loneliness he felt.

It made her stomach clutch and her heart skip a beat to see how depressed the situation made him. She wanted to tell him that she would not be returning to the tour that in fact she would be here with him. However, if she did that then he would wonder why and she would have to tell him about what Evan found on her drug test. She really did not want to tell him yet, at least not until he had his operation. She wanted him to concentrate on himself and getting through the surgery and not stress out about her. Also, a part of The Raven was in a way afraid of what his reaction would be, when she finally told him her news. So instead, she turned her head and looked up at Seth. "Seth you won't be alone, we can keep in touch through Skype or Tango. We can also, see if some of your family and friends can stay with you for a couple of days."

"I don't want to be a burden, Raven."

"You won't be babe, we love you and we want you to get better. But you should think of this like a vacation for yourself. You can take this time to strategize about how you are going to get your belt back. Maybe changing some of your moves, so not to put so much pressure on your knees."

Seth finally turned his gaze to her and what he saw in her big hazel eyes was love not pity. It made him smile at her as he caressed her cheek, he didn't know what he would do without her. "You're always looking at the upside."

"Of course and you should too. I mean you should be celebrating, the doc did say you can recover a 100% from this and even better than before.", The Raven said reassuringly.

"Yeah but I will but out for 6 to 9 months and I will even miss Wrestlemania.", Seth bitterly said. "I haven't had this much time in one place in I don't know how long. I am going to go crazy here all by myself."

"There will be other Wrestlemanias and no you won't go stir crazy, Seth. You will be so busy with your physical therapy that time will go by in a flash." The Raven said as she lifted her body and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Before The Raven could pull away, Seth sunk one of his hands through her hair, brought her face back to his, he held her in place as he kissed her gently, then passionately. The Raven returned his kiss and gripped Seth's sides as he continued to kiss her, she could feel herself getting light headed from his kiss. God it had been only week and she missed the intimacy they often shared. When she moaned, he deepened the kiss and with his other hand he gripped her waist and lifted her body so that her chest now rested against his. The Raven could feel his erection and pulled away. They were both panting as they stared at each other.

Seth thought she looked so cute with her hair a little messy from how he gripped her and her lips red and swollen from their kiss. "Why did you stop?", Seth asked with confusion.

"Because the doctor said no sex."

Seth sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Another thing I can't do for 6 to 9 months.", Seth said with disgust.

The Raven giggled at Seth' reaction and leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Oh don't be so dramatic," she teased. "He said the first month only." The Raven then return to her earlier position and rested her cheek once again on his chest. They stayed in that position for another few minutes as Seth yet again started to run his fingers through her soft hair. It made him feel calm as disturbing thoughts fill his mind once again.

"Rave?", Seth whispered.

The Raven was so comfortable lying against Seth and felt sleepy from him running his fingers through her hair that she did not hear the apprehension in his voice. "Hummm?", The Raven murmured.

"Wh-What if? What if?", Seth stop unable to voice his final fear.

The Raven sat up and stared into Seth's big brown eyes, she could see the fear in them and frowned. What could Seth possibly be afraid of? "What if, what Seth?", The Raven asked softly.

Seth swallowed deeply before continuing. "What if in those 6 to 9 months, the fans forget about me? What if Seth Rollins is just a footnote in the history WWE?", Seth's voice cracked, he could feel himself on the verge of tears and he hated it, but what he hated most was The Raven's reaction to his deepest fears. He expected her to give him comforting words or even tell him he was idiot for thinking the way he did, but he did not expect her to laugh at him.

The Raven could not help her reaction to what Seth just said, it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. She was laughing so hard, she had to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She instantly stopped when she saw how mad and offended Seth got as he tried to get off the bed and away from her. "Seth wait! I am sorry!" The Raven got to her knees and crawled in the middle of the bed and grabbed Seth by the arm. He yanked his arm away from her as he made it unstably to his feet. He glared down at her. "I am glad to see, my feelings amuse you.", he said angrily.

Before he could walk away from The Raven, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around tightly around his waist. Seth grabbed her arms and tried to break her hold. He growled in frustration because he was basically trapped in her embrace, with is leg being unstable he risked injuring himself further. So, instead he crossed his arms against his chest and looked at the blank TV screen doing his best to ignore her. "Seth I'm sorry. Look at me, please." When he still refused to look at her, she squeezed him tighter. "Come on pleeeaasseee."

Seth could not really stay mad at her but he could not believe she laughed at him. He could not help but caved to her pleading voice as he stared into her best puppy dog eyes as she pleaded for his understanding. "Seth I am sorry, I am so sorry. But come on seriously Seth, after all the shit you pulled in the last year and a half do you honestly think people are going to forget about you. I mean you ended the Shield by slamming a steal chair into Roman and Dean's back becoming the most hated man in the WWE and your betrayal will go down in WWE history as the most shocking of all time. Then you single handedly got the Authority their jobs back by taunting John Cena in front of thousands of fans and not to mention the millions at home that you would permanently disable Edge, that night you made the ratings go through the roof." The Raven could see a small smile starting to form on Seth's lips. "And to top it all off, you rob Roman of his greatest moment by cashing in your Money in the Bank Contract at Wrestlemania, something no one has ever done and again will go down in WWE history. Not to mention, making you the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and held that title until your injury. You think after all that the fans are going to forget about you, Seth. No I don't think so, if anything they will be counting down the days for your return, so you can make the WWE interesting again."

By the end of The Raven's speech, Seth was no longer angry. He was chuckling remembering the craziness of the past year and half. "I guess I am a hard act to follow."

"That's an understatement.", The Raven rolled her eyes and giggled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Pizza", The Raven said excitedly, as she released Seth and bounced off the bed and hurried to the door. Once she paid for the pizza, she placed it on the table and helped Seth back onto the bed. When she had him settled again, they eat the pizza then watched a movie. When they had finished the pizza The Raven put the box on the table then return to the bed on the left side and laid down next to Seth. He put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She turned and snuggled into his side and rest her head on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, The Raven was awaken by the soft vibration of her phone. She tried to ignore it but whoever it was kept calling. She wanted to stay where she was at warm and safe under the covers at Seth's side. She groaned hating the persistent bastard who was determine to ruin her morning and wake her from her peaceful slumber. She reached for her phone which was on the night stand beside the bed and squinted her eyes open to see who was calling so early. The screen read " **TRIPLE H** ".

The Raven immediately sat up in the bed, if Hunter was calling then something was up. She looked over at Seth, he was luckily still asleep. She pulled the covers back and went to the bathroom for privacy and so that she wouldn't wake Seth up.

The Raven closed the door of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. Her palms where sweating and her hands were shaking, she knew that whatever Hunter wanted her for it was not going to be good news considering how many times he had tried calling her already.

"Hello", The Raven answered nervously.

"Well, its about damn time you answer your phone.", Hunter said with a huff.

The Raven was feeling cranky and could not help her response. "What do you expect if you insist on calling so early in the morning?"

"Early? Raven it is 10:30 in the morning."

The Raven pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the screen. It read 10:30. She could not believe how much she and Seth had both slept but who could blame them with the jet lag and spending yesterday afternoon and into the evening at the hospital. They were both exhausted.

"I am sorry Hunter. What can I do for you this morning?", she asked exhaustedly.

"Have you told Seth yet?"

The Raven sighed, "No. I don't plan on telling him until after his surgery. You know this already, so why do you ask?"

There was a pause, which made The Raven feel uneasy. "Raven, somehow information about your failed drug test has been leaked to social media.", Hunter said regrettably.

"WHAT?!", The Raven practically shouted into the phone. The Raven put her hand over her mouth and looked at the door hoping she did not wake Seth up. "What are they saying?", she whispered.

"They are speculating on the kinds of drugs you must be taking, from performing enhancing, to uppers, steroids and so on."

The Raven's grip on the phone tightened and her breathing became shallow. "W-what is the WWE's response?"

"We are saying no comment, but Raven when I announce tonight that your title has been vacated and that a new Diva's Champion will be decided by a tournament. Questions will be asked and we plan on answering them.", Hunter's tone was serious.

"Can't you at least wait to respond until Seth is in surgery. Please Hunter, he has enough on his plate. He doesn't need this too.", The Raven pleaded.

Hunter sighed on the other side of the phone. "I don't understand why you just don't tell him.", Hunter said exasperated with the conversation.

"Because truthfully Hunter, I don't know what his response will be. We have never talked about things like this. What if he reacts badly?", The Raven said apprehensively.

"Ok, ok I see your point. I will do my best. Keep, Seth away from his social media accounts."

"Thank you"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the door knob being jostled from side to side. "Raven, Raven open the door.", Seth said groggily.

"Hunter I have got to let you go.", she whispered then hung up the phone. The Raven got up and open the door.

Seth had a confused, sleepily look on his face. "Why did you lock the door and who where you talking to?", he asked as he yawned and hobbled into the bathroom.

"I didn't realize I had locked the door and I was talking to Becky.", The Raven could not look at Seth, it just felt so wrong to lie to him.

"In the bathroom?", Seth asked, for some reason he felt The Raven was lying to him, especially since she was looking away from him when she answered. He had know The Raven long enough to know when she was hiding something. Avoiding eye contact like she was now was a good indicator.

"I didn't want to wake you up so I came in here.", The Raven said still looking at the wall behind Seth instead of him.

"What did she want?", Seth asked suspiciously.

The Raven finally looked at him or more like his chin and not his eyes. "She wanted to know how you were, I told her you where doing better and couldn't wait to get the surgery over with." She said as she peck him on the cheek and exited the bathroom.

Seth turned and watched her go. His eyes narrowing wondering what she was not telling him. Seth shook his head of his thoughts, he was being crazy. She wouldn't keep anything from him not after everything they had been through.

* * *

 **Ok so one more chapter and this part of the story will be done.**


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the day in their hotel room watching a series, which was recommended to them by the New Day called the Game of Thrones. Apparently, the show would be starting its 6th season, so they had 5 seasons to catch up on. Seth was resting in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard with pillows wedge between. The Raven had her head resting in his lap. He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep in the middle of watching the 2nd season. He hadn't notice before the dark circles under her eyes. He hadn't realized how stressful and worrisome his injury and his impending surgery must be on her. She never complained, instead she focused on making sure he was comfortable, reassured him that everything would be alright and that he had everything he needed. She even took time from her Divas reign and busy schedule just to be with him. It made Seth feel even more guilty for taking out his anger and frustration of his situation out on her. How exhausting all this must be on her, he thought, as he lovely caressed her cheek.

The Raven smiled at Seth's gentle caress. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and saw the love that shined in his big soft brown eyes. It made her pulse quicken. She sat up and leaned toward him. He met her halfway as their lips connected. Seth's hand made its way to the back of her head cupping it and bringing her face closer to his. His other hand rest on her waist as he used his arm to pulled her on to his lap. As the kiss ended, they stared at each other panting before their lips met again. This time Seth was not so gentle as he kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, he pulled away slightly then nibbled on her bottom lip. The Raven moaned softly against his lips and he took the opportunity to slide his pink muscle into her warm wet mouth. They both moaned as their tongues touched and danced in their mouths fighting for dominance over the kiss. Seth won of course, which made her moan even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers threaded through his soft curly hair.

It felt so good to Seth to hold her like this to kiss her this way. He missed this side of their relationship, the hunger and need they often yearned for the other. He could feel his penis start to twitch and harden and feel his lust, his need and desire to be in her. Seth pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, both panting and wanting more. "We should stop Raven.", Seth said breathlessly.

The Raven could feel the beginning of Seth's erection against her ass cheeks and smiled wickedly at him as she wiggled her ass against him. Seth leaned his head back against the headboard and groaned at the sensation of The Raven's ass rubbing against his growing erection. "Are you sure you want me to stop?", The Raven said with a pout.

"Of course I don't but you heard what the doctor said.", Seth huffed with frustration.

"Yeah, he said no intercourse but he didn't say we couldn't do other things.", The Raven said as she got off his lap and sat on the left side of the bed facing him. She reach for the waistband of his sweats and boxers. Seth grabbed her by her wrist. "No Raven!"

"Come on baby let me make you feel good, it will be a month before we can do anything like this again.", The Raven pleaded.

Shit how could Seth say no to her especially when she looked at him like that. Her eyes filled with lust and her full lips in a adorable pout. How could he say no to her when he wanted it just as badly.

The Raven felt Seth's hold on her wrist loosen and went back to the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down with his boxers. His erection spring forward. The Raven gently held his erection and then stroked and pumped his penis to its full extent.

Seth leaned back against the pillows again, closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of her small warm hands on his harden cock. The Raven situated herself on Seth's left side and positioned her body so she had better access to him. With his penis still in her hands she leaned forward and gently but slowly glided her tongue across the tip of Seth's cock. Seth groaned and gripped the comforter and sheets with his hands as The Raven again licked the tip of his cock. Her tongue lingering on his slit.

The Raven could taste the saltiness of this precum and smirked to herself as she saw Seth's hands balling up the comforter. She then glided her tongue along his shaft until she reached his base. His dark curls tickling her nose. Her hand then gripped his sacks and gently massaged them as she leaned forward and pulled up Seth's shirt to kiss his abs. She made a trail of light butterfly kisses down his body until she was at the base of his cock again. She then sucked on one of his sacks, earning more whimpers and moans from him.

Seth opened his eyes and lifted his body on his elbows and watched has her tongue glided back to his tip of his penis. Her tongue swirling at his tip before she kissed it gently and then sliding the tip of his erection into her wet hot mouth and sucked on it. The pressure sending a wave of electricity and pleasure throughout Seth's body. "Fuck, Raven that feels so good.", he groaned as he again lean back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Giving into the many sensations she was making him feel, loving how she sucked harder as she took more of him into her mouth.

Once his penis hit the back of her throat, The Raven began to bob her head up and down his shaft slowly getting use to his length. "That feels so incredible don't stop.", Seth begged. When she looked up at him, she could see he was staring back at her. His eyes clouded with pleasure before he closed them again.

The Raven cupped his balls and started to massage them gently then roughly. Seth closed his eyes tighter, groaning liking what she was doing to him. She sucked harder and moved faster up and down his cock.

Seth could feel a tightness and warmth at the pit of his stomach. He could not believe how quick she was getting him to his release but the friction she was creating with her mouth was taking him to his high. As he got closer he grabbed her by the hair and pumped faster and harder into her mouth desperately wanting more friction.

The Raven did her best not to gagged but meet his thrust. She knew that he was going to cum any second now, so to help him she grazed her teeth along his shaft as she bobbed her head up adding more stimulation to his already sensitive cock.

Seth could take no more as he grunted and groaned her name, the sweet pleasure of his orgasm overtaking his body as his warm hot semen shot into her mouth. The Raven swallowed his saltiness, sucking him dry. She continued to bob her head up and down his softening erection making his orgasm last longer.

When she was done, she released his penis with a pop and then wiped her chin of his semen. The Raven pulled his sweats and boxer briefs back up then crawled back onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the curve of his neck, smiling knowing she gave him pleasure, then frowned as she thought of Seth going into surgery tomorrow. All of her old fears coming back, the fear of losing someone she loved.

Seth lazily wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly against him. They laid there like that for a few minutes as Seth came down from his high and his breathing became normal again.

He started to kiss her cheek then kiss and nibble her neck. His hand going under her shirt rubbing her abs, as he was about to go further up her shirt when The Raven stopped him.

"No, Seth", she said gently.

"But I want to return the favor.", he said seductively as he again tired to touch more of her bare skin.

"What I want, what need is for you to hold me Seth. Please just hold me.", The Raven begged. She hated the thoughts that started to invade her mind, she tried to fight them but it was no use. What if Seth did not make it through the surgery? What if he did not wake up from the anesthesia? What if this was the last time she would be with him? What would she do without him?

Seth frowned at the weariness he heard in her voice and held her tighter as he left her body tremble. "Rave what's wrong?", he asked with concern.

The Raven shook her head as to say nothing was wrong. She could not speak for fear she would start crying. The last thing she wanted to do was unload her fears on Seth. Seth was already nervous about his surgery without her adding more to it.

Seth tried to pull back to look at The Raven but she held him tight and kept her face buried in the curve of his neck. "Rave talk to me sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong.", Seth pleaded softly rubbing her back gently trying to sooth her.

Hearing the gentleness in his voice made The Raven sob. She did not want to lose Seth. She couldn't lose him. The thought made her breath come out in shallow huffs as she cried, her heart beated faster and her body trembled more.

Seth became truly concern for her especially when he heard her sobs and felt her tears on his neck. "Raven!", he said with distressed. This time Seth forcibly pulled The Raven from him so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The Raven shook her head no as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I am soorrry Seth.", she said between sobs. She was unable to look at him so she kept her head down looking at his chest.

"About what?", Seth asked as he gazed at the top of her head with worry.

"For not being strong enough. You have so much to deal with, without me making it worse.", The Raven said with a trembling voice.

Seth lifted her chin and made her look at him. He could see the sadness and fear written on her face. "How are you making it worse?"

"Because I am afraid and you need me to be strong.", she said her voice cracking with emotion as she looked away from him again in shame.

Seth could not understand what had brought all this on, one minute she was being a vixen making reach his orgasm quickly and the next minute she was an emotional mess. "Afraid of what, Raven?", he asked gently.

The Raven looked up at Seth. "Afraid of losing you? What if something goes wrong in that surgery? The doctor showed us that video, he's going to open you up and put you to sleep! What if you don't wake up Seth?!", The Raven shouted hysterically as the last couple of sentences came out in a rush.

Seth wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. Her face again buried in the curve of his neck. He held her tighter as he heard her sobbing. He could feel her arms around him tightening. Seth kissed the top of her heard and rubbed her back.

He could kick himself, he had been so wrapped up in his injury that he had forgotten about his girlfriend's old scars. He should have known his injury and impending surgery would have dredged up these old wounds. Her fear of losing someone she loved like she had her parents and brothers. It was the reason they had almost broken up and why it took her so long to finally admit her feels for him. It was also the reason they never really discussed their future together. He wanted to marry The Raven and start a family with her someday, but he feared bring these subjects up would make her pull away from him like she had a year ago when he wanted and needed her to say she loved him.

He held her until he felt her calm down and her sobbing had stopped. "Raven nothing like that is going to happen. This surgery is not life threatening. Its more about whether or not I will be the same. If, I'm going to come out of it 100% and be able to wrestle again. There is nothing to worry about sweetheart, your not getting rid of me that easy.", Seth said jokingly. He could feel The Raven's smile against his neck at the last part he had said.

The Raven pulled away from him and could see Seth spoke the truth. It made the anxiety she felt lessen. "You promise", she whispered.

"I swear.", he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

 **Later in the day around 6 p.m.**

The Raven had went out to get them some Chinese food from the restaurant that was a couple of blocks away. She told Seth she would walk because she wanted to stretch her legs and would be back in an hour or so.

Seth was immediately bored, with The Raven gone he had nobody to talk to and there was nothing on the T.V. It had been while since he had checked his social media accounts and was wondering what the fans were saying about his sudden absence. So, he had started looking for his phone to his surprise he could not find his phone or even his Ipad. He even looked for The Raven's laptop but couldn't find it either. It was strange because they never went anywhere without their electronic devices. It was how they kept in touch with family and friends. After fifteen minutes of going through the entire hotel room and all their luggage Seth still couldn't find his phone and Ipad. He was little frustrated because obviously the airline must have lost one of their luggage and it would have to be the one that held his phone and Ipad.

Just as Seth was about to give up his search and lay back on the bed he felt his left foot kick something under the bed. He bent down and notice it was The Raven's carry-on. He pulled it out and could feel something heavy was in it. He put it on the bed and opened it. His phone, Ipad and The Raven's laptop was in it. "That's strange", Seth said to himself. However, he was too excited about finally finding his Ipad that he let it go. Seth sat on bed and pushed his body until his back was resting against the headboard. He made himself comfortable then turned on his Ipad. He quickly went to his apps and tapped on his Twitter account.

He started with reading his older tweets the fans had left him first. They were hoping he got well soon. A lot of them, told him they loved him and would miss him. Some of his fans even started counting down the days for his return. Seth smiled it made him feel good to know he would be missed. There were other messages from his peer, friends and past colleagues, all of them wishing him a speedy recovery. Seth took a few minutes to respond to some of the tweets. He then went to his most recent tweets. He read how some of his fans thought how romantic and devoted it was of The Raven to give up her title to help Seth in his recovery that made Seth pause. "What the hell are they talking about?", Seth said out loud. He went on to read more tweets about how it was going be announced tonight on Raw that her title like Seth's would be up for grabs in a tournament. Seth's blood was boiling at this point. He did not ask her to do this and he wouldn't let her. When she gets back Seth had every intention of discussing this with her.

As Seth went on to read more tweets, some of the fans started tweeting some disturbing accusations. Some fans were saying it was bullshit that The Raven wasn't giving up her title for Seth that it was due to her testing positive on her recent drug test. Seth had enough of his Twitter account then went to his Facebook and Instagram accounts. They were pretty much saying the same thing about The Raven's Divas Title. The fans seem to have formed two groups those that believed The Raven was a druggie that finally got caught and had her belt stripped from her. While the other group believed she was giving up her title to be with Seth.

Seth could not believe what he was reading, there was no way The Raven was doing drugs. They were together all the time, he would know if she was doing drugs. It had to be lie but as Seth thought about it though, The Raven did not have the Divas Belt with her. He went through all their luggage and their room and did not come across it. As a WWE Champion whether a man or woman they were expected to carry their belts with them at all times. Seth thought hard about it, the last time he remembered seeing her with her Divas Title was at the hospital in Ireland. With his injury and his impending surgery, he had not noticed she did not have her belt with her.

Seth's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the door unlock and The Raven walk in with bags that obviously had containers of Chinese food. "Sorry I took so long but I wanted to make sure the food was fresh, plus there was a line, so the food must be good.", The Raven said cheerfully as she set the bags on the table and removed her hoodie and hung it on the back of the chair. When The Raven looked up she could see the scowl on his face and feel the tension radiating off his body.

"When were you going to tell me?", Seth hissed.

"Tell you wh-" The Raven suddenly notice her carry-on was on the floor and Seth with his Ipad in his hands. She panicked wondering what Seth had discovered. Her eyes then landed back on his face. She was see the anger, annoyance and irritation on his face. "Seth I can explain."

"Explain! Where's your Divas Title, Raven?", he asked harshly. "Why are you keeping things from me?!"

The Raven approached the left side of the bed and sat down, she reached for Seth's hand but he pulled it away. She knew Seth had every reason to be mad at her but it hurt that he physically pulled away from her. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just didn't know how to tell you?"

"Tell me what?! Oh wait according to my Twitter, Facebook and Instagram accounts your either one giving up your title to help me recuperate. Well, I won't let you do that for me Raven!", Seth shouted. He did not mean to be so rough but it hurt and angered him that she still did not trust him and was keeping things from him.

"NO SETH THAT IS NOT TRUE!", The Raven shouted back. She could feel her stomach in knots and her palms sweating. She did not want to tell Seth like this, she really wanted to wait until after his surgery.

"Ok then so your a druggie that finally got caught when you failed your drug test!" Seth could see The Raven had turned pale.

"If you would just calm down let me explain.", The Raven said in a whisper unable to meet his intense gaze.

There were no denials or pleads for understanding and she was looking at the wall behind him instead of him. "Oh My God, your doing drugs?!" Seth could not believe it. It had to be from the pressure of being the Divas Champion again. She should of told him. He would have helped her.

"No of course not!", she said as she tried to get off the bed but Seth grabbed her by her biceps and held her still. Seth could see she was telling the truth.

"But you failed the drug test.", Seth stated. The Raven shook her head yes.

"Why?! What the hell is going on?!", Seth yelled in frustration and shook her a little demanding that she tell him the truth.

The Raven met his gaze and took a deep breath, she knew there was not point in prolonging the inedible. She only hoped Seth did not leave her when he heard the news. "I failed the drug test because Evan found some abnormalities and it had nothing to do with drugs.", The Raven said meekly.

Seth's breath got caught in his throat as another terrifying thought came to mind. "Raven are you sick?", he asked fearfully.

Oh God she did not want to tell him but she had no choice. "Its nothing 9 months won't cure. Well actually about 5 months now."

Seth blinked a couple of times, processing what The Raven just said. He was going to say something then stopped. His eyes went from her face to her stomach which was still flat, then back to her face again.

The Raven sat there nervously waiting for him to respond. She could see the shock and surprise on his face.

"But we were always careful.", Seth whispered.

"Well we were not careful enough." The Raven said with uneasiness. She could not tell if Seth was mad or happy about the situation.

"How long have you known?", Seth asked quietly.

"I found out the night of your injury. Evan told me before I left the arena to go see you at the hospital."

"When were you going to tell me?", he said with some force.

"After the surgery, I figured you had enough to worry about."

He could tell she answered him truthfully, plus with all the craziness going on he could understand. "4 months is he sure?", Seth asked still unable to believe what he was hearing. "How did you not know sooner?"

"Yes, when you were at the hospital, a nurse drew my blood to make sure I was pregnant. I don't know Seth, I have never been pregnant before. Plus I didn't have any symptoms.", The Raven said nervously but hopeful because Seth did not seem mad nor was he denying it was his.

"I hurt you at the hotel. Did I hurt the baby?", Seth asked aguishly as his eyes trailed down to her stomach again.

"No the baby and I are fine. (pause) Seth ar-are you mad?", The Raven asked with a lump in her throat.

Seth looked back up into her hazel eyes he could see she was actually afraid of him rejecting her and his baby. His baby my god he was going to be a father. "No why would I be mad?"

"Because we never talked about it. You know getting married or having kids. And I figured you would feel trapped or some- " Seth released one of her arms and pressed his fingers to her lips.

"SShhh, I never said anything because getting you to agree to be my girlfriend and getting you tell me you loved me freaked you out so bad. But it doesn't mean I don't wont those things with you. I am surprised though that you are not freaking out about being pregnant.", Seth asked with wonder.

"I guess I really haven't had time to think about it with your injury and all. But honestly it doesn't scare me as long as I know you're in this with me.", she said honestly and sincerely.

"Oh I am in this with you, sweetheart. Its my son or daughter your carrying."

The Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Seth and hugged him tightly. All the stress and fear that had built up over the past couple of days had melted away, replaced with happiness and relief that Seth still wanted her and their baby.

Seth hugged her back fiercely and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't wait to see what their child would look like.

* * *

The next day The Raven drove Seth to the hospital for his surgery. He was quiet and deep in thought as he thought about his surgery, recovery and eventual return to the WWE but also about his unborn child. In away his injury couldn't have happened at a better time. He would be recovering from his surgery but at least he would be there for The Raven throughout her pregnancy and he would get to see their child be born.

He looked over at The Raven and reached out for her hand that was resting on the arm rest. She turned and smiled at him. Last night after she had told him that she was pregnant, he insistent that she remove her shirt. Seth wanted to see if she had a baby bump yet. The Raven had laughed and did as he asked and removed her shirt. Her stomach was still pretty flat but there was a beginning of a small mound at the center of her abs.

They had finally made it to the hospital and The Raven helped check Seth in. He was shown to his room and the nurse gave him a hospital gown to change into and then left the room. The Raven then went to Seth and helped him remove his hoodie and shirt. Seth of course could do it himself but he could tell The Raven was still scared about his surgery and need to be close to him, so he said nothing. She undid the button to his shorts and zipped his zipper down. When his shorts slid to the ground, Seth stepped out of them and The Raven picked them up and put his clothes in a bag the hospital gave them. She then helped Seth with his hospital gown by tying the straps in the back. When he was on the bed and comfortable, she removed his shoes and socks.

Throughout it all, The Raven was silent nor did she look him in the eye. She was trying hard not to cry. She was trying to be strong for him but could not help the fear she felt, especially now with a baby on the way. What if he was not around for them both?

"Rave, stop thinking the worst. I am going to be alright. I have you and the baby now to look after." He could see the worry on her face and her eyes watering.

"I am sorry Seth.", she whispered softly as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Come here, sweetheart.", he said as he opened his arms to her. The Raven immediately approached the bed and went into his embrace. She let out a couple of sobs before getting herself under control again.

"Rave, do you trust me?", he asked.

The Raven looked up from his chest to look into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes of course I do Seth. I am sorry I don't mean to do this to you."

"I understand why but trust me when I say I am not going to leave you. I am going to be alright." In reassuring The Raven, it gave Seth the strength and the belief that he would make it through the surgery with flying colors because not only did he The Raven but his kid that needed him and nothing and no one was going to take him from them.

"You're right I am being stupid.", The Raven said as she wiped her tears away. "You are going to be alright and you're going to be good as new and even better. And you will get your title back because your that damn good." Smiling at him, she leaned her face toward his and gently kissed him. It was a kiss meant to show him how much she loved and believed in him. Seth kissed her back just as gently.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to interrupt but I want to go over some things before the surgery.", Dr. Ridenour said as he walked into the room. He again went other things with Seth about what to expect and what he would be doing. He reassured Seth, he was a good candidate for the surgery and with hard work he would be as good as new. Once he felt he had prepared Seth for the surgery, he left the room to get ready for the surgery.

When it was finally time, a nurse came into the room to wheel him away. The Raven kissed Seth one more time. He squeezed her hand reassuring her, he would be fine. The Raven's heart ached as she saw him being rolled away to surgery.

Seth was nervous but he wanted this to be over with already, so he can start on his road to recovery and getting his title back.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

The Raven was a nervous wreck. She hadn't heard anything and when she did inquire. They simply told her as soon as they heard something they would let her know or the doctor would come speak to her. The Raven tried to eat for the baby's sake but she had no appetite. She walked around the hospital trying to distract herself and kept her phone by her side in case they called her with news. When she returned to Seth's room, she went on her social media accounts. Hunter had called and talked to her for about an hour, she was grateful for the diversion but also for his reassurance. He had told her about his own injury and how it almost ended his career. How he felt the treatment he had received at the hospital was the best their was and she had nothing to worry about. His words helped her to relax. She told Hunter that Seth knew about her pregnancy. Hunter was glad said he would make announcement stating why she had vacated her title. Afterwards, she found some magazines and books to read about being pregnant. Finally, after waiting for news, Seth was wheeled into his room. Seth was unconscious and pale but overall he looked like he was asleep. Doctor Ridenour looked tired as he explained the surgery was a success and he was able to repair all the damage. Before he left the room, he said he would be back to check on him that Seth would be wake in a few hours once the anesthesia wore off. The Raven was relieved the worst was over and Seth had made it through with no problems. She couldn't help it, she still needed to make sure he was fine so she leaned her head against his chest and heard his steady heartbeat. She could finally unwind as she sat down on the chair next to his bed and waited patiently for him to wake up.

Seth had a hard time opening his eyes. He felt so tired and groggy. He wanted to go back to sleep but he knew The Raven would be waiting for him and no doubt worrying about him. Seth forced himself through the fogginess of the anesthesia to open his eyes and smiled as he saw The Raven by his side. "You see I told you, you had nothing to worry about.", Seth said in slur still under the effects of the anesthesia.

"Yes you did Seth, I am sorry I doubted you babe.", The Raven said with a chuckled as tears of happiness started to well up in her eyes.

Seth could see she was about to cry. "Don't cry sweetheart. I am fine really.", Seth slurred his reassurance.

"I know Seth. I am just so happy you made it through the surgery and the Dr. Ridenour said he was able to repair all the damage."

Seth looked at her with a dreamy smile on his face. "Good because whatever fucker has my title I am going to get it back.", Seth slurred and giggled at the same time before falling asleep again.

The Raven could not help but laugh at Seth's declaration. Seth was going to be fine and it made her feel happy inside and out but also grateful as she rubbed her belly.

* * *

 **This is the end for now. I am not sure when I will do part 2 or 3 because I have another story to finish and I am pretty excited about another one I started this one will be centered around Nikki Bella and Randy Orton. Also, I have a one shot about Dean and La Reina. I am sorry it took so long for the updates but thank you for sticking around. So, adios for now and enjoy the rest of your weekend! ~RoseAmador**


End file.
